The Pessimist & The Rich Jerk
by kyuuka yayoi
Summary: Sumi Keiichi, invited by Misaki, is going to the Hilton. He met a strange person by the station's map. what will happen to both of them?


_**Hello there everyone! I'm Jem and I noticed that the numbers of the fanfiction made for this pairing is freaki'n low… so I made this. I really think that this pairing is nice and it needs more attention… ;-)**_

_**I do not own JR… so no lawsuits please…**_

**Junjou Romantica Fanfiction**

**The Pessimist & The Rich Jerk**

**Prologue…**

I was out in the public right now, passing by streets and signs, their letters blurred. I swear if I wasn't too pissed, I'd probably just drive home. But sadly I'd take an agonizing walk home rather than die from a car crash any day.

"_I'll never give him up!" _I thought about what Misaki said when I said that I will take Usami-san from him. I never thought that the kid had it in him. I guess they meant like that to each other. There is no place for someone like me in their relationship, either _one_ of them; _which_ actually left me with a question. Am I that unattractive, or am I just too late?

I guess I'll never know the answer.

And at the end of that long thinking I ended up here, in front of my apartment, contemplating if I left my keys in my car, or is it in my coat.

It is here.

Now time to figure out how to open the damn door. I'm definitely not drinking seven bottles of hard beer in one go ever again; even if it is icy cold with shrimp tempura as a finger food.

I walked on wobbly feet to my_ futon_ and lied down as soon as I saw it.

Tomorrow is another day… which might still be the same.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"SUMI-SENPAI!" Misaki shouted as he greeted me. It's been a few months since that incident; and I never spoke about it, not even once.

"Hey there, Misaki. How've you been?" I asked with a smile. Even though he's my rival, it doesn't mean that I'm not his friend anymore.

"Fine, Hey senpai, did you already do that research Kamijou-sensei gave last week?" He asked. That cute face of his really makes it hard to be angry at him.

"The one due on the next day. Yes. Why?"

"Nothing really, why were you absent yesterday?"

"No reason really, I just needed a day off, that's all." He let out a relieved sigh as he walked with me to our next class.

"I really thought it was something serious." He said.

"Don't worry too much. It's not healthy." I said. Like I'm one who stays healthy

"Right I'll remember that." He said. "So, senpai, what do you want for lunch?" He smiled.

"Did you bring something good?" I asked.

"I cooked two steamed salmons." He said…

"Again…"

"Yep, again…"

"Don't they ever get tired of sending you crates, after crates of these?"

"I wonder the same thing…" He laughed a little before he turned around. "Let's eat!"

"Yeah, let's sit over there." I said pointing at the bench. Every single day, I'm eating this shit; all because I wanna help poor Misaki. I'm not sure if his mixture of naive and polite personality will help him in the future.

"Sumi-senpai?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think you can come with me later to the Hilton?" He said as he ate a mouthful of rice and fish.

"Why?"

"It's just… Usagi-san is receiving another award tomorrow. And he's already there; I have no one to accompany me. And it will be a waste if we don't use the extra room and ticket." He said playing with his fingers like a nervous high school girl. And… did he really just invited me to go to an event with him and his boyfriend, who I have a liking to? His naiveté really knows no bounds!

"Sure why not, I wouldn't waste a perfectly good room, thank you for the offer." I said with a smile.

"Great!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It turns out that he just set me up… I have been sitting here in the station for about thirty minutes now. Did he want revenge…? I never thought he can handle that.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

I quickly took my phone from my pocket as I feel it vibrate.

"Hello?"

"**Sumi-senpai! I'm sooo sorry! When Usagi-san learned that I'll be coming to the hotel with you, he hurriedly drives home to pick me up. I'm really sorry!"**

"So, that's it… don't worry that's fine with me."

"**Will it be okay if you just take the train alone?"**

"Alright, no problem."

"**See you later senpai!"**

"See you later."

I pushed the end button and sighed. I already told him that I'm not after his little fragile doll.

I stood up and picked up my bag and suit and moved towards the map and saw someone. He looks familiar but, I can't really remember. And he's looking at the map like it did him wrong.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I know Misaki already thought me how to read the map of the train station. But even though I'm smart, I have limits. And this map is one of those. I just can't figure out the difference between those routes. I knew I should've just taken my car, but no! I just thought about Misaki and ended up standing here… for an hour. CRAP.

"Excuse me sir, but do you need help with something?" I turned around and find a fairly tall guy with glasses.

"Uh, actually I need to go to the Hilton in about…" I paused as I looked at my watch. "two hours… but I don't know which route to take.

"Oh, I happen to be on my way there right now, you can tag along if you like." He said with a smile. And somehow I felt like this had happened before.

"Sure. But will please teach me the way so I won't take this long next time." If there is a next time.

"No problem. You'll just take this train." He said pointing at something on the map. "Then you'll get out in this station."

"Thank you… Mister…" I said extending my hand.

"Sumi. Sumi Keiichi." He said taking it.

**So that's that… please tell me what you think… constructive criticism is definitely accepted… ^_^ **


End file.
